


Seeds of Faith

by Rachby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachby/pseuds/Rachby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "Chosen". Faith has been missing for a month and Buffy has been thinking about her feelings for her. She shows up in Georgia where B, Kennedy and Vi are hunting Turok-Han. Could Buffy actually have an attraction to Faith? Yes! FUFFY! M for a reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Seeds of Faith

Disclaimer: I don't claim any of these characters.. Just the new plot.

Author's Note: This is kinda AU. It's post "Chosen". All the potentials and Dawn are with Giles and everybody in England training. Willow is training new witches. Xander is training new watchers. Andrew is just there. Etc etc etc. Buffy is a rogue slayer. And Wood died in the battle and never had a relationship with Faith. Actually, this kinda plays on the fact that there was sexual tension between Buffy and Faith in season 7 and they're finally gonna act on it. 

Chapter 1

“Faith isn’t faith until it’s all you’re holding on to”   
-Unknown

"Go fish," Kennedy told Violet, and crossed her legs on the hotel carpet. 

Violet dug into the pile of cards in the middle of the three girls and drew something she couldn't use. Again. "I fold," she told Buffy and Kennedy. "I hate this game."

"I don't think you CAN fold in Go Fish," the blonde slayer said. "But I hate this game too." She tossed her hand into the pile and fell down onto the carpet. 

Buffy, Vi and Kennedy were in Southern Georgia, tracking an underground group of Turok-Han. It had been one month since Battle Sunnydale and most of the survivors had relocated to England. Giles was the new head of the council and had a really nice deal set up with the royal family. In exchange for nice sums of money, Giles provided anyone that needed protection with temporary body guards. Of course, the slayerettes were just on-loan. But it kept everyone clothed and shelthered. And it also allowed the slayers to travel around doing odd jobs. And the jobs came with plane rides and hotels and lots of cards games.

"Can I ask a question Buffy?" said Kennedy, falling down beside the blonde. "A personal typa question?"

"Sure."

"Will told me about your past with guys. You ever thought about maybe switchin' teams?"

Violet lay down on the other side of Buffy and looked up at the stucco ceiling. She didn't know much about Buffy's past, but she was sure that something had been going on between her and the vampire that died in the Hellmouth. 

"Switching teams?" Buffy repeated. "Like dating girl vampires?" 

"Like just dating GIRLS," Kennedy said. "They don't have to be vampires. Or supernatural at all. I mean unless that's the only thing that gets you riled up."

"I've never even thought about it," Buffy replied quickly, folding her hands under her head. But she was lying. She'd thought about it her senior year of high school when a certain other slayer showed up in Sunnydale. And she'd thought about it again just recently when the same girl came back to town. Of course, she'd pushed the thought to the back of her mind, sure that the attraction was due to their slayer bond.. But then, Buffy didn't feel the same way about Violet or Kennedy or ANY of the other other activated potentials. It was just something between her and Faith.

"Not even once?" Vi pressed. It wasn't really any of her business, but she knew practically nothing about the blonde. It was hard spending so much time with someone and being pretty blank on their personality. She needed to know what made Buffy tick, that way she could fight alongside her more swiftly. Maybe her sexuality wouldn't help that much, but she took whatever she could get. Vi's family was gone. She'd spent most of the last year with her watcher. But he died and now Buffy and the rest of the potentials were all she had. 

"Thought about it or considered it?" Buffy asked. "Because anyone could say 'What's that like?' but to actually want to DO it, that's different."

Kennedy laughed. It was no secret that she and Willow Rosenberg were a couple, but she couldn't deny that she felt something for Buffy. It wasn't attraction or anything, just mostly curiousity. She'd talked to Willow about it. She'd asked her if Buffy was even curious about the same sex. Willow had laughed at her, told her that Buffy was into really strong, really dangerous men. Maybe that was all Buffy had been with, but Kennedy couldn't shake the feeling that Buffy wasn't completely straight. "More like wanted to do it," she told the blonde. "Like thought about kissin' a girl, or makin' out with a girl. Maybe even havin' sex with a girl." She thought about the last time she and Willow had slept together, and smiled. Willow was such a dream. 

It wasn't like Buffy to discuss her sex life. She liked to keep what she did in the bedroom pretty private. But being questioned about whether or not she would do something threatened her courage. So she said, "I mean yeah, I've thought about it before."

"With who?"

Buffy sat up. She hopped to her feet and then went to get a drink out the fridge, ignoring the younger slayer's question. She pulled out a bottle of water and broke the seal. Kennedy got up too, and then pulled Vi to her feet. They went into the mini kitchen and leaned against the mini-bar.

"Aw, c'mon," Kennedy said. "You haaaaaave to tell us now."

Buffy shook her head and took a big drink. "No. I don't."

"Yeah you do!" Kennedy pushed herself up onto the counter and swung her legs, excitedly. "Was it someone you went to high school with? Or college? Or is it someone we know...Or?" There was a knock at the door and Vi went to open it. "Who is it?" Kennedy continued to beg, not even interested in the visitor.

Vi pulled the door open without looking in the peep-hole. She was a good fighter, maybe, but she still lacked a little on the common-sense front. 

"Miss me, B?" a familiar voice said.

All three girls' eyes went to the tall brunette standing in the door and Buffy's heart sped up. "Faith."

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol more questions?

Seeds of Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. So there. (Well I own the plot...Just not the people I'm plotting.. Lol. Well not Joss's people...Just my own.)

Chapter 2

"She's like this cleavage-y slut-bomb walking around 'Ooh, check me out, I'm wicked-cool, I'm five-by-five.'"  
-Willow Rosenberg

The last time Buffy saw Faith was the day of Battle Sunnydale. Giles got them all a room in a shitty motel just outside of the remains of Sunnydale and all the survivors pilled up in the floor and slept for hours. Only, when Buffy woke up, Faith was gone. All that remained was a piece of hotel stationary by Buffy's head. It said- "Goin' solo. Catch you later Blondie." That's all. No explanation, no hint at where she was going. Just that. Buffy was still kind of bitter.

But seeing Faith again after a month of NOT seeing Faith, and before that, a month of SEEING Faith... Really seeing her. And WANTING her even. Fighting with her and wanting to kick her ass. But then simultaneously wanting to just throw her down and shove her tongue in her mouth.. It had Buffy's head spinning.

Faith had on one of her signature outfits- a pair of jeans, a matching jean jacket, and a tiny maroon halter top. She dropped a duffel bag in the floor as she came into the hotel room, and then spun around. "Nice dive," she said, stepping around Vi, and heading over to the fridge. She pulled it open, "No booze but that's okay. We can fix that." 

"I thought you were going solo?" Buffy said, "Or are you done with that?"

Faith shrugged. "Got lonely. No big d. Thought I'd come find my favorite blonde." She reached forward and spun one of Buffy's curls around her the index finger on her right hand. "You guys don't mind right?" She was asking Kennedy and Vi, but she didn't look at them. Her eyes locked in Buffy's.

"We were kinda having fun being a trio," Buffy told Faith. 

"Yeah?" Faith dropped her hand. "You want me to go then?" She motioned to the door. "'Cause I got plenty of other people missin' me."

Kennedy slid off the counter and held up her hands. "I'm fine with you staying. And I'm sure Vi is too, aren'tcha Vi?" She looked to the redhead and she nodded. "So if you wanna crash with us, I'll take a bed with Vi, and you and Buffy can bunk."

Buffy shot the younger slayer a look, and Kennedy beamed at her. It was obvious she had caught on. 

"Good thing I got the littles on my side," Faith said, "Cause it looks like the Queen of the Slayers is mad at me."

"Your note had six words. Six. I got a better goodbye from Spike and he caught on fire in front of me!"

The brunette smiled and her dimples made Buffy's breath catch in her throat. Faith's dimples always did that. "Six? Looks like someone memorized my note," she said, her voice pleased. "You did miss me, didn't you?"

Buffy stuck her bottom lip out. She didn't mean to resort to pouting, but she couldn't be mad when Faith was smiling like that. "No. I didn't. I'm just tired at you being an emotionless... Meanie."

"Meanie?" Faith's eyebrows went up. "You willin' to fight over those words?" She laughed and shoved Buffy. "Lighten up B! We're all here for the same reason, right? To fight the good fight? To tell some baddies to go fuck themselves?" 

"And to raid a Turok-Han den," Vi added, her voice little. 

Faith spun around. "Turok-Han? No shit?" 

"They've got an underground den," Buffy explained. "Somewhere under the coffee shop on main. Purty's. And I'm pretty sure that the barrista we saw today is a demon. His eyes looked really freaky."

"Sounds like you guys have done enough research," Faith said. "We could go now."

"We could," Kennedy said, "But it's dark. If we go, it needs to be early morning. Just as the sun comes up. So we can lead 'em out into day and watch 'em burn up."

"Nothing like the smell of an ubervamp frying in the morning," Buffy said and pushed her hands into the pockets of her blue jeans. 

"So let's hit the sheets," Faith said, "And get up early and go dust 'em. The quicker we kick their asses, the quicker we can kick other asses."

Kennedy waggled her eyebrows at Buffy at the 'hit the sheets' comment. But then she said, "Sounds good to me. If I have to play another round of Gin-Rummy, I'm going to jump out the window."

"So where's our room?" Faith asked, and got her duffel.

Buffy took the brunette down the hallway and once they were both in the room, she shut and locked the door and rounded on Faith. "Six words Faith? Six!? I thought I meant more to you than that. And what? You get up while I'm still asleep and dissapear for four weeks? I thought you were dead!"

"You tried to kill me before and didn't lose any sleep over it!" Faith said, holding her hands up. "Excuse me for wanting space. It was a big death party down there in the hellmouth and when it was all over, I just wanted to go get drunk."

"Get drunk!? You seriously have a drinking problem! You know that?" Buffy walked up to Faith, stood right in front of her and said, "So that's what you've been doing for the past month? Drinking?"

Faith's eyes flashed from Buffy's eyes to her lips and then back to her eyes. Buffy knew Faith was feeling what she was feeling because Buffy could feel what Faith was feeling too. "I tried to start over. Ya know, not as a slayer. I went to New York. Got a job in a store. Got an apartment. It was all a load of shit. I quit at the end of the second week. I stayed there for a few more days, tryin' to get my use out of the first month's rent. Then I called up G. He told me you guys were travelin' around fightin' crime like some kind of superheroes. Real cavalier and shit. So I took the rest of my money and flew to England to see the rest of the guys. Caught up with Xan-man and the other littles. Willow was real pissed at me. Imagine that! Red being pissed. Kinda thought it was funny for a few days, then it just got on my damn nerves. She said that I hurt your feelings leavin' without a goodbye. Then I started thinking about you. About the vibe I'd been gettin' from you back in Sunnydale, everytime we got near each other. And I wanted to be sure that I'd actually felt what I felt. So I asked the council for some money. Told 'em I wanted to join you guys on your adventures and they paid for me a plane back to Georgia. And here I am."

Buffy tried to stand up straighter. She tried to appear a little taller, a little more intimidating. "And? What have you found out?"

Faith's smile came back, thought it was really sly. "I wasn't wrong. I can hear your heart beating, B. You want it as bad as I do."

\---


End file.
